heroesofthestormfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Blizzard Entertainment
Blizzard Entertainment est une Entreprise américaine de développeur de jeux vidéo et d’édition de jeux vidéo siégeant à Irvine (Californie). La société a été fondée en 1991 par Allen Adham, Michael Morhaime et Frank Pearce sous le nom de Silicon & Synapse. Renommée Chaos Studios en 1994 puis Blizzard Entertainement la même année, elle est à l’origine des séries à succès Warcraft, Diablo et StarCraft. C’était une filiale du groupe français Vivendi (initialement au sein de Vivendi Universal Games, puis de Activision Blizzard, suite à la fusion opérée en juillet 2008 jusqu'à la cession de 49% de ses actions en octobre 2013 où Activision Blizzard devient indépendant. Histoire Création La société est fondée en 1991 par Allen Adham, Michael Morhaime et Frank Pearce sous le nom Silicon & Synapse. La société se focalise au début sur des portage informatique sur Amiga, Atari ST, Commodore 64 ou PC de jeux comme J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings, Vol. I, Castles ou Battle Chess II pour le compte de l'éditeur Interplay Entertainment Premiers succès En 1994, la société est rachetée par le distributeur Davidson and Associates pour moins de 6.75 millions de dollars Peu après, Blizzard Entertainment publie son premier hit - Warcraft: Orcs & Humans – un jeu de stratégie en temps réel inspiré de Dune II prenant place dans un univers fantastique. Le succès du premier Warcraft permet au studio de recruter de très bons développeurs en plus de l'équipe déjà en place, portant le nombre d’employés du studio à environ 40 personnes (équipes de marketing et de beta test comprises). Ces renforts permettent à l'équipe de boucler le développement de '' Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness'' en moins de 10 mois Celui-ci sort en décembre 1995 et devient un des premiers jeux sur PC à dépasser le million de titres vendus Ce succès permet à Blizzard Entertainment de rapidement s'élever au niveau des meilleurs développeurs de jeux vidéo. Création de Blizzard North Lors d'une rencontre avec Allen Adham, David Brevik – un des fondateurs de Condor Software - met sur la table une idée de jeu vidéo au tour par tour fonctionnant sous DOS et inspiré des jeux en ASCII Moria et Angband sur laquelle il réfléchissait depuis le lycée. Le projet intéresse vivement Blizzard Entertainment qui commence alors à collaborer avec Condor Software sur le développement du jeu. La coopération entre les deux studios se révélant fructueuse, ils vont peu à peu se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'en 1996, soit quelques mois avant la sortie de Diablo, Blizzard Entertainment persuade sa maison mère Davidson and Associates de racheter Condor Software qui est alors renommé Blizzard North. L'équipe de développement principale de Diablo compte alors moins de vingt personnes>. En parallèle, Blizzard Entertainment développe un service de jeu en ligne baptisé Battle.net. À son lancement le 30 novembre 1996, celui-ci permet aux joueurs de s'affronter sur Internet sur les jeux Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness et Diablo. Rachat par Vivendi La société change ensuite plusieurs fois de mains. En 1996 , CUC International rachète Davidson and Associates avant de fusionner avec HFS Corporation pour former Cendant Software en 1997. Suite à une affaire de fraude comptable, les divisions logicielles du groupe - incluant Blizzard Entertainment - sont vendues à l’éditeur Havas en 1998 avant que celui-ci ne soit racheté par Vivendi. La deuxième vague Blizzard Entertainment commence à réfléchir a un nouveau jeu de stratégie en temps réel dès 1995. Sous la pression de Davidson and Associates, Allen Adham, alors président de Blizzard, planifie une sortie en 1996 afin de pallier le vide laissé dans le planning de la société par l'annulation de Shattered Nations, un jeu de tactique au tour par tour dans le style de X-COM Une première version de StarCraft, basée sur le moteur graphique de Warcraft II et programmée par Bob Fitch, fait ainsi son apparition lors de |E3 de 1996. Celle-ci est mal accueillie par les critiques, qui considère alors le jeu comme un simple Warcraft dans l’espace, ce qui pousse Blizzard Entertainment à retravailler entièrement le jeu et à se concentrer sur la création de trois différentes factions. De son coté, l’équipe de Blizzard North commence à développer Diablo II quelques mois après la sortie de Diablo. L’équipe de développement ne compte au départ que 24 personnes réparties en trois équipes dédiées à la programmation et à la création des personnages et des décors, mais est épaulée par le studio Blizzard Entertainment basé à Irvine (Californie) pour certains aspects du développement comme la programmation de Battle.net ou la création des cinématiques. La sortie du jeu est initialement prévue pour l’été 1998 mais le développement prend beaucoup de retard et il faudra plus de trois ans et 40 personnes pour terminer le jeu qui sort finalement le 29 juin 2000 dans le monde. Fin de Blizzard North Après la sortie de Lord of Destruction, l'équipe de Blizzard North commence le développement de Diablo III mais en mai 2003, Max Schaefer, Erich Schaefer et David Brevik ainsi que Bill Roper quittent la société pour fonder Flagship Studios. Ils sont alors rejoints par d'autres anciens membres de l'équipe de développement des Diablo, poussant Blizzard Entertainment à fusionner la filiale basée à San Mateo (Californie) avec leur siège d'Irvine (Californie) en 2005. Fusion avec Activision Le 9 juillet 2008, Vivendi Games fusionne avec Activision qui devient Activision Blizzard. La récente acquisition de Swingin' Ape Studios mai 2005 donne plein contrôle à Blizzard sur le futur titre StarCraft: Ghost (dans un premier temps le développement avait été confié à NStigate Games, ainsi qu’un centre de compétence de développement pour les consoles de nouvelle génération. Certains jeux peuvent être utilisés via internet, en accédant à la plate-forme développée par Blizzard appelée Battle.net StarCraft et son extension Brood War, Warcraft II Battle.net Edition, Diablo, Diablo II et son extension Lord of Destruction, Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos et son extension The Frozen Throne ou sur d’autres serveurs World of Warcraft. Fin 2004-début 2005 est sans conteste la plus grande période d’expansion de Blizzard. L’énorme succès de son MMORPG World of Warcraft (WoW) a entraîné une multiplication énorme du nombre de serveurs nécessaires et donc du personnel pour fournir le support, la traduction… Jusqu’à présent Blizzard a tenu son engagement concernant la sortie pratiquement simultanée des patchs pour les versions localisées Européennes de WoW (délai de 1 jour à une semaine), ce qui était un des points faibles de nombreux MMORPG concurrents (souvent plus de 6 mois de délais). La seconde édition du Blizzard Worldwide Invitational s’est déroulée du [[3 février au 5 février 2006 au COEX Convention Center à Séoul en Corée du Sud, à cette occasion des tournois de joueurs de haut niveau de StarCraft et |Warcraft III ont eu lieu. Dans le courant de mars 2006, Blizzard crée la surprise en supprimant toute référence à StarCraft: Ghost de son site, à cette date, on ignorait encore si le jeu serait annulé purement et simplement ou s’il serait adapté pour les consoles de nouvelle génération (dont la PlayStation 3 et la Xbox 360) à la place des PlayStation 2 de Sony et Xbox de Microsoft. Le jeu semblait pourtant très proche de l’achèvement à en croire les joueurs qui avaient pu l’essayer lors du BlizzCon (fin octobre 2005 ou d’autres salons (en Asie par exemple). En janvier 2007, Blizzard sort la première extension pour World of Warcraft, nommée The Burning Crusade WoW: BC, WoW: TBC, dont les ventes dépassent les 2 millions dans les 24 heures suivant le lancement officiel. Une seconde édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 3 et 4 août 2007, en Californie. Abandon définitif de StarCraft: Ghost, annoncé par voie de presse en mai 2007. Le 16 janvier 2007, au cours d’une soirée, le vice-président du développement et des relations internationales de Blizzard Entertainment, Itzik Ben Bassat, aurait déclaré I’m a StarCraft player myself and I hope it’s not a decade, and we launched StarCraft in 1998, before I’m standing here again, celebrating the next game in the serie. Ce qui signifie, qu’il est lui-même un grand joueur de StarCraft, et espère célébrer la sortie du prochain opus avant qu’il ne se soit passé une décennie. Pourrait-on y voir une annonce pseudo-officielle de la sortie d’une suite ? La chose s’est confirmée le 19 mai 2007, Blizzard ayant annoncé officiellement le développement de StarCraft II à l’occasion du Blizzard Worldwide Invitational à Séoul en Corée du Sud. À l’occasion du salon E3, en juillet 2007, Frank Pearce, vice-président et cofondateur de Silicon & Synapse en 1991 puis de Blizzard Entertainment, a donné une brève interview à Gamasutra, où il détaille le nombre d’employés affecté à chaque équipe ou tâche particulière. L’on y apprend qu’un projet secret est toujours en développement chez Blizzard, sans dévoiler plus que le nombre de personnes travaillant dessus : quarante. Lors de l’ouverture de l’édition de 2007 de la convention BlizzCon, l’annonce a été faite : la future extension du jeu World of Warcraft sera World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Début janvier 2008, ''World of Warcraft a dépassé le cap des 10 millions de clients (abonnés) à l’échelle planétaire, et déjà plus de 2 millions d’Européens se sont laissés tenter. La quatrième édition du Blizzard Worldwide Invitational a eu lieu les 28 et 29 juin 2008, à Paris. Il s’agissait, pour Blizzard, de la première organisation d’un salon présentant des exclusivités en Europe. Outre les traditionnels matchs d’eSport, c’était l’occasion d’admirer des démonstrations interactives de World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, de StarCraft II mais surtout de la suite de Diablo II. En effet, c’est lors de cette édition que Blizzard a annoncé le développement de Diablo III. Les joueurs étaient invités à essayer les futurs titres annoncés par le passé<, comme ce fut le cas lors des précédentes conventions BlizzCon et Blizzard Worldwide Invitational, aux États-Unis et en Corée du Sud. Il n’est pas impossible que Blizzard ait profité de cette occasion pour montrer l’avancement du développement des Zergs. La troisième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 10 et 11 octobre 2008, en Californie. Blizzard y a révélé à la surprise générale que StarCraft II sera subdivisé en 3 , chaque race disposant d’une campagne solo commercialisée à des dates différentes. La quatrième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 21 et 22 août 2009, en Californie. C’est à cette occasion que Blizzard a annoncé le titre de la troisième extension de World of Warcraft, nommée World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. La cinquième édition de la BlizzCon a eu lieu les 22 et 23 octobre 2010, et s’est déroulé à Anaheim, en Californie. Aucun jeu n’a été annoncé, mais Blizzard a tout de même dévoilé, entre autres, la 5éme et dernière classe de Diablo III, le Chasseur de démons. Le 7 février 2011, Blizzard Entertainment à annoncé la tenue de la sixième édition de la BlizzCon, qui se tiendra les 21 octobre et 22 octobre 2011. Il annonce le prochaine expansion de World of Warcraft nommé Mist of Pandaria. Le 15 mai 2012, Blizzard Entertainment lance Diablo III après 12 ans d'attente, c'est un record de ventes, avec au bout de 24 h plus de 3,5 millions de ventes. La sortie a toutefois été entachée par des problèmes techniques de connexion dû à la surcharge des serveurs Battle.net. Le 25 septembre 2012, Blizzard Entertainment lance World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. Lazard Capital Markets a fait savoir que selon ses estimations, 600 à 700000 copies de la quatrième extension du MMORPG de Blizzard se sont écoulées depuis sa sortie, tout en signalant que ces chiffres, aussi importants soient-ils, représentent une baisse de 60 % par rapport aux ventes sur la même période du précédent opus de la saga, Cataclysm. Plusieurs sources mentionnent un nouveau projet de jeu en développement par Blizzard. Ce projet connu sous le nom de Titan serait un MMORPG nextgen, différent de World of Warcraft. En mai 2013, l'équipe est restructuré pour recommencer le développement en intégrant de nouvelles technologies, sa sortie n'est pas attendue avant 2016 au minimum. Le 9 novembre 2013, lors de la BlizzCon, Blizzard annonce la cinquième extension de World of Warcraft : Warlords of Draenor